


you're my chemical

by agcrazy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agcrazy/pseuds/agcrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Louis thinks - Louis thinks this is why he loves Liam this much (not that Liam knows) because even though this is his fantasy and Liam doesn't need to ask after his well-being, he still does.</p><p> </p><p>or the one where Louis has a sex fantasy and Liam helps him out and somehow feelings get involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're my chemical

**Author's Note:**

> apparently my brain goes on a sex overdrive in the morning, meow!
> 
> sorry, that was lame, oh god.
> 
> haha, so embarrassing.
> 
> I actually feel rather mortified about this because this is literally just porn without any story at all, ahhhh. Let me know what you think? or if you feel awkward too...um, we'll bond over mutual awkwardness? aha x

"Are you sure?"

 

And Louis thinks - Louis thinks this is why he loves Liam this much (not that Liam knows) because even though this is _his_ fantasy and Liam doesn't need to ask after his well-being, he still does.

 

Louis nods briskly, anticipation clogging up his vocal chords. Liam caresses his cheek with a calloused hand, an unknown emotion fleeting across those warm brown eyes so fast that Louis thinks he imagines it.

 

"Please," Louis chokes out, tugging at the rope tying his hands on the bed-post.

 

Liam eyes flicker to where his hands are tied and Louis watches, enthralled, how Liam's eyes darken to a delicious black because Liam can be fascinatingly rough in bed and Louis absolutely thrives under it.

 

"Aren't you supposed to shut up now?" Liam asks mildly enough, but Louis can hear the steel beneath it and it makes him shudder. This was their deal. For Liam to take complete control of Louis.

 

"Not to do anything, in fact, unless I allow it," Liam continues, as he slowly runs his hands down Louis' body. He sits backs on his heels (the action has their erections pressing together through their boxers and it is all Louis can do to not moan) to continue rubbing over Louis' naked torso, leaving a trail of goosebumps.

 

Liam lays down on top of the older lad, but holds himself up and Louis can see Liam's bulging arm muscles from the periphery of his vision. It makes him subconsciously tug on the rope. Liam, of course, doesn't miss the action.

 

"Do you wanna touch me?" he asks softly, "But you don't, do you? You're selfish, aren't you? That's why you wanted your hands tied."

 

Liam smiles all feral-like and sits up again, pressing their clothed erections together once more. It makes Louis whimper this time. Louis promptly bites his lips and it reminds him how bereft his lips feel.

 

Liam hasn't kissed him once yet.

 

Louis squirms trying to get Liam's attention to return to his face (from where it has strayed to his pudge of a tummy which Liam has always been partial to) but all it serves to do is make them both gasp as their hard-ons rub up against each other. Liam bares his teeth in an aborted snarl and quickly gets up.

 

Louis hisses when Liam drags off his boxers and the cool air hits his dick. Pre-come pools on his abdomen and it goes unheeded as Liam looks at him with heated eyes as he takes off his own boxers. Louis licks his lips as he takes in the sight of Liam's thick hard-on bouncing up against his abs.

 

"Do you want to lick? Want me to fuck your mouth?" Liam teases, lazily stroking himself. "You can speak now, Louis."

 

And it's as if a dam has been broken in Louis' mouth because he suddenly can't stop talking.

 

"Yes, _please_ , Liam. Wan-wanna suck you so bad. Want to feel you in my mouth. Please. I want to touch you - _Liam_ , ple-ase," Louis whimpers on a broken note. Louis' blue eyes are shining brightly as Liam scrambles up the bed to straddle Louis' chest - Liam's cock smearing dribbles of come on Louis' lips that he keeps licking at. Liam slides a hand underneath Louis' head and lifts it up. The action causes Louis' lips to press tightly against Liam's foreskin.

 

"Suck," the younger boy commands.

 

Louis immediately envelopes him into the wet heat of his mouth, no teasing or any complicated trick. He hums when Liam finally shows a crack and moans out his name brokenly.

 

"Love - love your mouth, Lou," Liam gasps, head thrown back, hips occasionally thrusting up. Even though that makes Louis gag because it's too soon, he welcomes the burn, likes the way Liam's cock feels heavy and full in his mouth. He moans again around the cock again.

 

Louis doesn't know when his fell shut but when Liam yanks at his hair and growls, "Look at me," he pops his eyes open. They stare at each other hungrily - nearly devouring in the way they can't seem to break the gaze - as Louis lets his jaw go slack and Liam fucks into his mouth.

 

Louis' sucks get even greedier when he feels the tell-tale tightening of Liam's cock that he's about to come and Liam immediately pulls off with a filthy pop sound. He shuffles back so that he is sitting on Louis' stomach and both their chests are heaving. And even though it's out of character, they smile at each other giddily when their eyes meet this time with Liam finally surging forward up capture Louis' red lips into a kiss.

 

They fit perfectly. They always have. And practice have made the sliding of their lips into place, the slotting of their tongues beside each other almost second-nature, but -

 

But still so hot, still so _arousing_.

 

Louis kisses with all the pent-up passion within him, arching up and twisting his hands in the rope to break free to hold Liam and Liam is the same, if the way he is kissing with an almost bruising-like quality is anything to go by. Liam is gripping - not cupping, because it is far too tight to be cupping - the side of Louis' neck in one hand and the other hand buried in Louis' hair. Liam pulls back and chuckles when Louis mindlessly chases his lips.

 

Liam presses a kiss to his jaw. Louis sighs contentedly only to let out a squeak when Liam bites down harshly.

 

"Not where it can be seen," Louis tries to protest, but his voice come out weak and thin.

 

"Shut up," Liam retorts and punctuates his words by pinching one of Louis' nipples. Louis nearly arches off the bed. Louis gasps when Liam continues to bite down his throat and simultaneously pinching that nipple until it's a taut red bud.

 

"You know," Liam murmurs idly against Louis' skin, "I've always wondered if it's because you like getting yours pinched that you always pinched others' nipples."

 

Liam blows across that abused nipple (and the other hardens at the neglect) and Louis chokes out, "Li-i." He tugs at his bindings, ignoring how it's chafing at his skin.

 

Liam flicks at the nipple. "Thought I told you to shut up, Louis."

 

Liam sits up and gives Louis a quelling look when Louis immediately tries to rub his dick against Liam's back for some - _any_ \- friction. Liam gets up and moves back (Louis misses the feel of Liam's dick on him - however minute it had been) until he is sitting in between Louis' legs, all the while ensuring to not touch Louis' dick in any way. It makes Louis whine and wiggle but a sharp slap to the the thigh from Liam has him stilling completely. His baby blues are wide as he watches Liam who parts his legs even further although it's not necessary and to the extent it's a little painful.

 

Liam licks his lips as he stares at Louis pink hole laid bare for him and it makes Louis preen (although Louis doesn't show that).

 

"So pretty," Liam whispers. He closes his eyes then and brings up Louis' right leg to bury his face in the calf, gripping the ankle tightly - as if it's _him_ who needs something to tie him down to this place, this moment.

 

Louis sorely wants to reach up and hold Liam in his arms but he can't. Besides, they are nothing like _that_ in here - in the confines of hotel rooms, bedrooms, whatever - and Louis doesn't know how to _be_ anything with Liam that isn't related to the band.

 

But Liam is already biting down on his flesh and those thoughts are slowly receding to the back of his mind. Liam trails open-mouthed kisses down Louis' leg and it's making Louis moan rather wantonly. A particular lick on the skin behind his knee has him jerking his hips but Liam calmly hold him down by an arm.

 

Louis pants, and wiggles, and tries in vain to get Liam to in any way touch his cock which looks near-bursting by now. Louis wonders how Liam can possibly be standing all this delay. He looks at Liam's dick which - which makes Louis want to be fucked even more now because it looked fuller and Louis _doesn't care_ how Liam stands it - he's Liam Payne - Louis just wants all of that in him _now_.

 

Liam, however, is still taking his sweet time, teasing Louis mercilessly because he knows how much Louis hates having to wait. He bites and sucks on his thigh, a bruise starts to bloom there. Liam licks all the down to his balls and just. Stops.

 

That’s the final straw for Louis.

 

"Liam! _Liam_ , please," Louis cries, trying to break free of the hold Liam has on his hips.

 

"Please, what?” Liam asks, his breath blowing against Louis’ balls and it’s all Louis can do to not actually cry.

 

"Li - please,” Louis pants, “I ca-can’t. Just. Come _on_."

 

Liam is so silent below him that Louis doesn’t know what to expect and he doesn’t want to look down - he doesn’t know what he’ll do if he sees Liam between his legs - and hence he nearly screams when Liam takes a ball into his mouth without any warning. It feels so, so good that Louis pulls roughly on his hands, desperate to bury his hands in Liam’s short hair. Liam swirls his tongue around, causing Louis to keen and buck up despite the hand Liam has now splayed across his hips. He switches to the other one and gives it the same treatment, humming when Louis moans his name in a plea - neither knows a plea for what.

 

Liam finally - _finally_ \- licks a strip up from the base up of Louis’ cock to the tip, placing a delicate kiss there, and Louis sighs from the relief. He circles the head shining with pre-come obscenely with his tongue and swallows Louis down without much ado. Louis often forgets that Liam, of all people, actually doesn't have a gag reflex and always gets taken by surprise, like now. Liam sinks down inch by inch and doesn't even flinch when Louis helplessly jerks up into his hot mouth at the enticing sensation.

 

Louis bends his arms, his shoulder muscles bunching together painfully as he tries to hold on to something. He finally just clenches his fingers around the rope as he lets his head fall back, eyes roll back from where it had finally looked at Liam going down on him. It's too much and it’s too little. It's rather overwhelming.

 

Liam bobs up and down for a while. Louis can feel him breathing through his nose, the puffs hitting against his pelvic area. Liam digs his fingers in in an indication for Louis to look down and he does. Liam is staring up at him with lustful eyes when he flattens his tongue on the underside of Louis' cock at the base and zigzags upwards even as he has his lips wrapped tightly around and that’s it for Louis.

 

Louis is coming down Liam's throat with a groan and Liam is swallowing and lapping it up without any complaint. Liam hasn't stopped sucking even after it's all been milked and it starts to hurt and only when Louis whines that Liam lets up. He comes off with a thin line of spit and come connecting them that Louis shouldn't find hot but does anyway. Liam's lips are shining and red and puffy and Louis really, _really_ wants to kiss him so he arches up, trying to get as close as possible. Liam gets the hint and bends down to kiss Louis. Louis can taste himself on Liam's lips and tongue and all he can think is _mine mine mine_.

 

Liam's still-hard dick pokes at Louis' hole accidentally and it makes Louis' twitch. Liam feels it too apparently because he breathes into Louis' ear, "You're such a slut, Lou. Just got sucked off and you're already wanting my dick in you."

 

Louis inhales a sharp breath and makes a garbled noise. Liam laughs, almost cruel.

 

The brown-eyed lad reaches for the lube thrown carelessly on the bed previously and opens it. He pours a generous amount on his fingers and Louis starts to breathe a little harder in anticipation. When Liam nudges at Louis' legs, he automatically opens them impossibly wide, uncaring of the painful stretch. Liam shoves a pillow underneath with his free hand and slowly circles Louis' puckered hole with a single lubed finger.

 

The muscles clench at once and Liam looks as if he couldn't look from there even if his life depended on it. He slowly pushes that finger inside. Louis is unsurprised that it doesn't slide in as easily. It has been some time since they have done this because they don't always get a hotel night. Liam continues to push in until his knuckle deep and Louis is so very glad that Liam has thick manly fingers. He wiggles the finger and it accidentally (or is it on purpose?) brushes against his prostrate. Louis gasps and surges forward, forgetting that he is tied up and hurting himself in the process. He whimpers and Liam lays a calming hand on him.

 

"Shh," Liam soothes, running his hand down Louis' body. He starts to slide the finger in and out of Louis, every time barely even reaching the bundle of nerves now.

 

Louis moans, trying to feel more, trying to get Liam to touch him _right_ , especially since now that he has felt it once already. Liam slides another finger in instead and the blue-eyed boy revels in the burn the action causes. Liam slides those in and out a few times slowly before he starts doing it faster, and harder. His fingers keep jabbing at Louis' every few turns and it is leaving in Louis a hot, panting mess before him, with his dick having already filled up and hard again.

 

Liam lets go of Louis where he was holding him at the waist and thumbs instead at the puffy muscles where the fingers from his other hand are still thrusting in quick succession. Louis' hole clenches tantalisingly against his fingers and Liam groans. His hand starts stroking himself in time to his fingers fucking Louis.

 

The boy in question lays there desperately, unable to do anything. He can't even say that he wants Liam to get inside of him now. Well, he _can_ , but he's the one who wanted to do this _thing_ , then he should follow it.

 

Liam quickly lubes his cock up as he scissors his fingers inside Louis, forgoing trying out three fingers. He takes his fingers out and both hands grip Louis tightly by the hips. Louis knows there will be bruises there tomorrow morning. Liam neither asks Louis for permission nor does he warm him before he slams into the smaller boy in one smooth motion.

 

"Liam!" Louis screams - partly in pleasure, partly in pain - and he drowns out Liam's low grunt. Liam has his eyes squeezed shut as he lets them both get used to the sensation.

 

It's more than overwhelming. It never gets old, no matter how many times they do it. And Louis is always - _always_ \- so tight that it takes them a while before they can get going. But tonight Liam doesn't wait that long, doesn't let Louis get used to the extra burn of not being stretched enough as it is. He starts pounding into him in short bursts. Louis' entire body jostled with the force of them. Louis cock bounces between them and Liam watches it - he looks like he's about to do something about it. But at the last moment, he removes his hands only to grasp his thighs and keep them apart as he fucks into Louis. His fingers _dig_ into Louis' flesh almost like he's engraving a memory that he doesn't want fading away from there.

 

"Want," Liam pants, "Want you to come just from my cock. Come from my cock filling you up like this."

 

When Louis moans shamelessly at Liam's words and nods, Liam says, "You like that, don't you? Is that it, or do you like that my come would be filling you up? Dripping down your hole, huh?"

 

"Li-Liam, I don't know," Louis babbles, almost unconscious of what he's saying anymore and unable to hold back from speaking. "I don't know. Liam, right _there_. God, Liam, you're perfect. _Liam!_ I love you - "

 

Liam's hips stutter and then still completely within Louis. He is buried up to this hilt inside him, the tip of his cock pressed against Louis' prostrate and even though it's driving Louis crazy, what he just said is finally breaking through the haze in his mind.

 

"What did you just say?" Liam whispers, hands clutching even more tightly onto Louis' thighs.

 

"Shit, Liam, I'm sorry. I didn't. I meant it, of course but I didn't mean to say it. I'm sorry. Fuck. _Fuck_ ," Louis curses, moving to tug at his hair lime he always does when he is frustrated but he's still tied up and the action just causes the rope to bite even more into his skin. Louis is pretty sure it's actually bleeding a little bit up there but, well, who cares right now? "Liam. Look, I. Ugh. I heard the you other telling Danielle you only got back together with her because Management told you to and that you don't believe in love anymore and that you will not tell her or anyone for that matter those three words in public or private ever again. And that you don't wanna hear it from anyone either. So I'm sorry. Can we just forget about this and - "

 

Liam cuts Louis off with a kiss and even as Louis tries to speak against his lips, he doesn't stop. He cups Louis' face and he kisses and kisses and _kisses_ Louis until he relents and kisses back and lets Liam slide his tongue into his mouth to caress his tongue.

 

"I love you too," Liam murmurs against Louis lips and that Louis hears it clearly is obvious in the way his entire body freezes up. "I said that to her because I loved you and I didn't want in any circumstances for her to think she had a chance. Like if she knew I liked you, she would have tried to convince me to not and I didn't want to deal with that. But I didn't know you were listening, so. But. Jesus. Louis, I love you so much."

 

Liam kisses him deeply once more before pulling back and the action caused him to nudge Louis' prostrate even more deeply. They both groan, Liam because Louis tightens around him.

 

"Fuck," Liam breathes out, before grabbing both of Louis' ankles and draping his legs across each of his own shoulders. He starts to thrust again, picking up speed fast enough.

 

He bends down to bite at Louis' chest where the tattoo is splayed across and folds him in half in the process. Louis forgets that his arm muscles have started to ache really quite a lot and the skin at his wrists are really fucking painful when the double whammy of Liam being wedged that much deeper now and Liam suckling on his left nipple has him losing almost all coherency altogether.

 

Liam snaps his hips faster and harder and the bed is shaking, hitting the wall periodically and Louis blushes at the thought of the guys teasing him tomorrow about it.

 

As Liam's abdomen presses lightly against his erection, Louis feels his balls tightening again. His dick jerks and Liam looks up and grins at him filthily.

 

"Come," he utters.

 

Louis comes.

 

It gets onto his own chest and Liam's, and he flushes all the way up from his stomach to his hairline. His mouth opens in a silent scream at the intensity of the orgasm and the way he is contracting around Liam has Liam coming with loud shout as well.

 

Liam fucks Louis through both their orgasms, his initial slams becoming sloppy until he slides out with a slick sound. Louis winces at the empty feeling and his hole immediately starts clutching at air but before the come can drip out, Liam shoves two fingers inside. Louis whimpers when Liam wiggles those fingers, unperturbed by the feel of his own come inside of Louis.

 

He bends down till his face is level with Louis' fucked-out hole and as he pulls his fingers out he immediately replaces them with his tongue.

 

"No, no, Li," Louis whines, shaking his head against the pillow, "I can't. It's too much, it's too soon. I _can't_."

 

Louis is openly sobbing, tears falling freely as Liam licks his own come out of Louis and subsequently starts fucking him with his tongue. He pins Louis' legs down by his ankles when he tries to kick him at his desperation and ignores his continued pleas. Because despite his pleas, Louis' dick is filling up again.

 

It _hurts_. Louis thrashes and moans and weeps but still can't get out of Liam's grip or his ministrations and it feels so good in the way it's so _sensitive_ that Louis can't figure out what he is trying to do anymore - get more or get out.

 

Liam pulls off only to say, "Come for me, Louis. Once more. Just once more. I promise I'll stop then. Wanna see you come from my mouth and tongue on your hole."

 

Liam doesn't bother waiting for an assent before he's back to licking and probing into his hole with his goddamn tongue. He reaches up a hand to wrap around Louis' dick and he start tugging him. It's still a bit too much but when Liam bites down on the rim of the hole at the same time as a final tug and thumbing at his slit, Louis is coming for the third time that night.

 

There is barely anything coming out anymore. Just a few spurts and it hurts more than there is actual pleasure but the smile on Liam's face makes Louis happy enough.

 

Besides, he feels completely fucked out and tired enough to sleep for a few days now. He can actually sleep properly for once even though he's not in his own bed back at London.

 

Liam kisses him on the temple, and then on the nose and finally on the lips. He pecks him a few more times before untying him.

 

"Shit," Liam hisses. "Fuck, Louis you should have said something. You're bleeding. Oh my god. Paul is going to kill me. _Harry_ is going to kill me. Shit. We should have used a tie instead of a rope."

 

"Stop worrying," Louis slurs, already halfway to sleep, "It was my idea to use the rope. Besides you'll take care of me, I'm sure. It's sleepy time now. Shh..."

 

Liam near about runs to the bathroom to get a washcloth, and then rummages through his suitcase to get the first-aid kit he always packs. He returns with the items and cleans both Louis and himself up, ignoring Louis when he protests at the movements. He cleans up Louis' wrists too before applying antiseptic cream and leaving the skin to heal naturally instead of bandaging the areas.

 

He chucks everything to the floor before snuggling up behind Louis, spooning him. Louis grabs his hand and settles it against his chest after dropping a kiss on the knuckles. Liam kisses the top of Louis' head and they both smile.

 

"Love you," Liam presses onto the skin behind Louis' ear.

 

  
"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! ;)
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr if you want!
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr~](http://www.zouislights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
